Doctor Crafted
by Starcat49
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy, and Rory land in the computer game minecraft, they meet Team Crafted. My first crossover. Enjoy!
1. Doctor Who?

Doctor's POV: The T.A.R.D.I.S was falling through space and time and all Amy and Rory were doing was sleeping. I can't believe they were sleeping through all this noise that I was making trying to keep the T.A.R.D.I.S from crashing. I decided to let them sleep. They wouldn't be much help anyways. Then I could hear the T.A.R.D.I.S landing. That sound always calmed me down. I rush up the steps and wake up Amy. "Amy, we've landed." I say in a hushed voice. "Go wake up Rory and tell him we are here". "And where is here exactly." she said in an amused voice. "I don't know just go wake up Rory." I say back. I go to the locator to see where exactly we were at but the letters looked real blocky and I couldn't read them. Rory comes down with Amy looking like he stayed up for twenty-four hours. "Where are we?" he asks. "I can't read the locator. Can you Amy?" I say. She comes over to where the locator and bends over it, trying to get a closer look. "It says Minecraft." She said, sounding confused. Rory stopped in mid yawn, staring wide-eyed at me. "Did she say Minecraft? We are in the game Minecraft." He said excitedly. "It's a game?" I said. I open the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S and step outside to see a group of nine young men. Staring in awe at me.

Sky's POV: My buddies and I were walking around outside looking for Jeffery, Jason's pig, when all of a sudden we heard a whirring noise coming from above us. "It's the aliens, they have come for us!" yelled Jerome above the whirring noise. Seto stood there looking at an empty space on the ground, right where a giant blue box started to appear. We all stare as a man wearing strange clothes, followed by a young man and woman, steps out of the box.

Doctor's POV: I stare at the group of young men as they stare at me. One that was wearing mage clothing was the only one that did not seem disturbed by my presence. A man wearing a pair of green headphones tried to speak, but just kind of whispered 'Don't do this' and passed out. A strange, brown furry creäture with beady black eyes and wearing a tuxedo squints at me and growls, "I told you the aliens were coming for us". Another man wearing sunglasses and an amulet starts to draw a long, golden sword out of his backpack. "Wait! I come in peace!" I say before he had the chance to attack. He takes on a surprised look, then puts his sword back into his bag. "Better not be part of the Squid Army." he mutters. A man in a spacesuit and a man with a pair of sunglasses approach me. "Want some cake?" says the one with the beard as he hands me a box looking cake. "Have you seen my Jeffery!" yells the one in the spacesuit. "No I haven't" I say back. "He can speak!" shouts another young man in a checkered hoodie. I look at the frog-like creature in the form of a human and a blue fish-like creature. "What are you?" I ask the fish creature. I pull out my sonic screwdriver and aim it at the fish creature to get a scan of what it was. "Look out he has a screwdriver!" yelled the one in the checkered hoodie. Then he burst out laughing. He approached me and said, "My name in Mitch, the one passes out is Ty, the one with the budder sword is Sky, Seto is the mage, Ian is the cake dude, the Bacca here is Jerome but we call him Fluffy, the blue fish is Husky". "I am not a fish! I am an amphibian!" yelled Husky. Mitch laughed and then continued. "spaceman here is Jason and the frog is Kermit. Jason asks, "What is your name?". "I'm the Doctor. It is a pleasure to meet you all. These are my friends Amy and Rory." I gesture over to them. The mage named Seto slowly approaches me and stares into my eyes. "Doctor who?".


	2. TARDIS

Ty's POV: I woke up to people talking. It sounded like Mitch. It took me a while to remember what had happened. When I sat up, I could see Seto standing by the man that came out of the blue box. Sky came over and bent over me and yelled in my ear, "Did the horses suffocate you Ty?". I sat up and looked around and saw the man staring straight at me. Mitch turned around to face me. "Good to see you are awake. This is the Doctor, Amy, and Rory." he said in a cheery voice. Like a box with three people inside didn't just appear out of nowhere. "How did all three of you fit in that box anyhow?" Jerome asked. "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." the Doctor replied. I could tell nobody believed him. "Would you like to step inside and see?".

Mitch's POV: I was the first to step up to the Doctor's offer. Approaching the blue box slowly, I opened one of its doors. I was shocked at what I saw and yelled, "Jerome!". My buddy came to my side as quick as lightning. "What is it buddy?" he asked. "Look." I said in a hushed voice. Inside the box it was like there was a whole other world. Most of it made of steel. The Doctor came to my side. "Beauty, isn't she?". "Wait, did you just call the box a she?" Sky asked. Jason made the crazy sign at Sky. "This amphibian wants to know what's inside the box!" yelled Mudkip. Then he ran into the box, followed by Kermit and Ian. They all stood there in awe until the Doctor spoke up. "It's a time machine called the T.A.R.D.I.S, but we crashed here and it seems to be broke. I'll fix it later though." he said. "I'd rather stay here and explore this blocky world. The rest of my friends entered the T.A.R.D.I.S and exchanged murmurs of surprise.

Amy's POV: I stood there looking at the group of strangely dressed guys. Something about them didn't look right. They were too square and blocky. I then looked at Rory who was staring in surprise at the group of men. He too looked kind of blocky, and so did the Doctor. The one called Ian spoke up. "So are you from the future?" he asked. "No, we are from another dimension on a planet called Earth." the Doctor replied. "Then how did you get here in a time machine?" asked Husky. "Well, it's sort of a time machine. It can take me to other dimensions too." Said the Doctor in a rather annoyed voice. A pig looking creature with a cube for a head approached me and oinked. "Jeffery!" yelled Jason as he ran up and hugged the pig. "We were looking all over for you. You had me worried sick, you naughty pig.". He continued hugging the blocky pig. I still had no idea what was going on.

Jason's POV I was so happy that I had found Jeffery. He would have in a lot of danger if he would have been found by a hungry minecrafter. After hugging my pig, I turned towards the Doctor. "Do you want to go back to the village with us?" I asked. "Yeah, won't you come with us?" said Mitch in a loud voice. "I guess so." said the Doctor. On our way back to the village, we passed by a pond. "Squids!" shouted Sky as he dove into the murky water, killing all of the squids. After Sky came out of the water, we decided to take a break and have lunch. "It will be dark soon, we better hurry." said Kermit. "How can it be dark soon? It's not even noon yet." questioned Amy. "Wait, why do we have to get there before dark?". "The monsters will come out and eat you." Ian said mysteriously. "What kind of monsters?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, just the usual skeletons, zombies, spiders, and creepers." replied Husky. "Well I guess we better hurry then." said Amy.


	3. To The House

Husky's POV:

On our way back to the village, monsters started to spawn. Sky was killing most of them and getting a ton of experience. When we reached the

village, we went to a large house made mostly out of budder. It was the whole group's house, but Sky built it so budder will basically make up everything.

Once we got inside, Mitch showed our new friends to the living room so they could sit down. "Bodil should be here somewhere." said Sky. "Why don't

we take you up to his room, he's probably there". We walk up to Bodil's room and knock. No answer. "Bodil we have guests!" yelled Jerome. "Be there

in a second." said the Bulgerian accent I have came to know as the voice of Bodil.

Kermit's POV:

Once Bodil came out, we introduced him to our guests. We then go downstairs. "So what exactly are you?" asked Jerome. "Are you an alien?".

"Well sort of." replied the Doctor. "He is a time lord." Seto said blankly. "Yes." the Doctor said, sounding a bit confused. "Are Amy and Rory aliens too?" I

asked. "No they're just regular humans." the Doctor answered. After all the questions were asked, Sky showed our guests to some rooms so they could

get some rest.

Doctor's POV:

I kept on asking myself the same question over and over again. 'Why were we sent here?'. The next morning I got up out of bed and decided to go

downstairs. As I was walking down the hallway I passed Jason. "If a bat attacks you, I'm sorry." he said. When I get down the stairs I see Sky and Mitch

sitting at a dining room table. "Hey, do you want an apple?" Mitch asked as he threw a flat, apple shaped object at me. "Um, no thanks." I reply after I

catch it. Well today was going to be a day of exploring.


	4. Exploring and the Hunger Games

Doctor's POV:

Sky agreed to take me and show me the basics of Minecraft. Amy decided on staying at the house and helping Ian bake cakes. Rory went off with

Mitch and Jerome to play something called Hunger Games. In all the universes and worlds I have been to, Minecraft was definitely not one of them. I

haven't even heard of Minecraft. Once Sky and I left the house we headed toward a forest full of green monsters. "These are creepers." Sky said.

"Watch out for them because they can detonate themselves and cause an explosion". Next we headed into a village with strange looking people with

long noses. "This is a village and those annoying things are villagers." Sky explained to me. I looked at one of the villagers. It stood there and stared at

me, then it walked away. We continued onwards and Sky shows me pigs, cows, chickens, and sheep. "It's starting to get dark, we should probably

head back." Sky said. We then started to head back to the house.

Rory's POV:

Mitch, Jerome, and I headed to a building with a sign above it saying 'Hunger Games". I've played Minecraft when I was younger and I still couldn't

believe I was in Minecraft. When we got inside the building, the first thing I noticed was the large amount of people gathered around signs. I had also

played Hunger Games, but only once. Basically all I knew about Hunger Games was you could have allies. I watched as Mitch and Jerome punched one

of the signs. I punched the sign and suddenly felt a cold rush of air. I looked around and saw that my surrounding had changed. Mitch and Jerome were

standing on either side of me on small platforms. I looked down and noticed I was standing on one too. "Hey Mitch, want to team?" I asked Mitch. "I'm

not teaming." he replied. "Why not?". He looked at me and smirked. "You should have seen my last Hunger Games".


	5. Mysterious Eyes

Amy's POV:

Baking cakes with Ian was fun, but he was crazy for the cakes, and each cake he made was absolutely perfect. In a square, Minecraft way. "Why are you wearing your sunglasses inside?". I asked him. "It's just something that calms me. Sky and Bodil have this weird thing with their glasses too." he answered. After we finished baking cakes, Seto came downstairs with bottles in his hands. "Seto, what are you doing with those potions?" Ian asked. "Just going to give Jeffery a health potion, in case he got hurt on his trip." he replied. "Oh, caring for little animals I see." I said to Seto. He blushed and hurried towards Jeffery's room. I returned to looking at Ian. "So, why don't you take off the glasses?" I asked Ian. "Um, I guess so." he said slowly. Carefully, he took off his black sunglasses, then looked at me with his coal black eyes. His pupils started to slowly move away from each other. He hurriedly put his glasses back on. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the direction of Jeffery's room. I turned around to look and see who was, but no one was there. "Who's there?" I yelled. "Just me." I heard Jason's voice coming from the direction of the stove in the kitchen. "Seto spilled an invisibility potion, so don't go in Jeffery's room. Seto should be here somewhere." he explained. The sound of footsteps were heard going up the staircase, and then the sound of a door slamming shut. "There he is." said Ian.

Doctor's POV:

As it was darkening, skeletons, spiders, zombies, and creepers started to appear everywhere. We stopped by a tree with no monsters near it to take a break. I look over at Sky and noticed that he was still wearing his sunglasses. I found it strange, as it was dark out. "Why are you still wearing your glasses? It's dark out". "I just like to wear them, ok." he snapped. I sat there for a little bit before I decided on what I had to do. Quickly, I reached my hand out and snatched Sky's sunglasses off his face. "Hey!" he yelled as he turned quickly. His eyes grew in terror as he looked into my eyes. It was facinating. I couldn't look away from his eyes. It was like I was in a trance. What was most interesting about his mesmerizing eyes was that they were a glowing, golden color. He took the glasses out of my hand and put them back on. I snapped out of my trance and looked around me. "We have to go." Sky snapped.

Rory's POV:

The timer was down to thirty seconds. "Don't worry, I'll team with you." Jerome said. "Thanks." I replied. The bell went off and I started running with Jerome towards a chest. I flung it open and grabbed a chain mail tunic out of the chest and handed Jerome an iron axe. We took off towards a forest with a tower in the middle. I spotted a chest under a tree and ran over to it. Inside was a bow and some arrows. "Good, you got a weapon. Do you know how to use it?" Jerome asked. "Sort of." I replied. He looked inside to see if there was anything else in the chest. "Aw yeah! Raw fish." He said as he pulled four raw fish out of the chest. We continued walking in the forest until we came to the tower. "Guard the entrance of the tower while I go check and see what's inside." Jerome ordered. I stood there for a while until I heard a noise. I looked around until I spotted someone in an iron helmet and holding a sword climbing up the tower to the window that Jerome was next to. I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow. I aimed just above his head and released the arrow. The arrow got him right in the side of the head, making him fall off the tower. I rushed over to the fallen body and took the helmet off of him. He disappeared suddenly, leaving floating objects in his place. It took me a little bit to realize that I just killed someone. I froze in horror until Jerome got back. "Hey dude, there was some apples up there. Want one?". He looked at the pile of floating objects and realized what happened."Hey, you got your first kill. Good job". I turned and looked at him. "I killed him." I whispered. "Don't worry, he'll respawn back in the lobby." Jerome said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, now come on the death match is about to start". "Wait." I said. "Death match?".


	6. Bodil

Doctor's POV:

Once we got back to the house, Sky went up to his room and slammed the door shut. "What's up with him?" Jason asked. "All I did was take his glasses off." I explained. The room instantly went silent. "Wait, you took Sky's glasses off?" Ian asked. "Yeah, why?". Everyone stared at me with their mouths open. "Nobody has ever seen Sky's eyes before." Husky whispered in awe. At that moment, a humanized watermelon burst through the front door and threw slices of watermelon all over the place. "Free watermelons for everybody!" it screamed. "Bashur! sit down and be quiet!" Kermit snapped. Bashur stopped and stared at me and Amy. "Who are these people!" he yelled. This is the Doctor and Amy. There is another one named Rory too." Jason explained. "Nice to meet you." I said. "They're British!" Bashur exclaimed. Seto sighed. "Yes Bashur, they are British". After everything was explained to Bashur about how we got here, he seemed even more excited. "Ok, so let me get this straight." Bashur said. "The Doctor is an alien Time Lord and Amy and Rory are humans from another world?". "Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

Rory's POV:

"We're about to teleport to the arena, get ready." Jerome whispered. I draw my bow as Jerome drew his axe. The world around me changes as I find myself back at the place I started on the same platform. Jerome knocked an arrow out of it's path that would have hit me if he hadn't. "Thanks." I yell to him. Someone with diamond boots and a chain mail helmet came running towards me with a sword. I fired an arrow at him and hit him in the stomach. He fell over and I ran over to him to get his diamond boots. After pulling on the boots, I look over to Jerome to see that he is in the middle of a battle with Mitch. They seemed like the best of friends back at the house, and I hated to watch them fight. Jerome held up his axe and let it fall down into Mitch's head. Mitch falls to his knees, and then disappears, leaving a pile of floating objects in his place. Jerome looks to me and smiles. I walk up to him. No one else was around, so it meant the final battle was between him and me. "I'm going to let you win this round." Jerome said with a smile. "I'm not going to kill you." I say. "Then I'm going to do it for you." he replies as he picks up a sword. before I have a chance to react, he pulls the sword across his throat and falls to the ground. Fireworks go off and a loud speaker announces 'Rory is the winner of the Hunger Games!'. The world around me changes back into the lobby. Jerome and Mitch stand in front of me. "Congratulations on winning the Hunger Games!" Mitch said excitedly. "Come on, let's head home."

Jason's POV:

It took a while for Mitch, Jerome, and Rory to make it back, but when they did, they were all excited. Ty was still picking melons up off the floor when they arrived. "Guess what. Rory won the Hunger Games!" Jerome yelled. "You won the Hunger Games?" Amy asked. "Sure did." Rory said proudly. Amy went over to Rory and gave him a passionate kiss. "Seto, did you drop another love potion again." Husky groaned. "Yeah, we wouldn't want another 'Merome' incident." Kermit said. All of team crafted laughed, except Mitch and Jerome who blushed and looked at the floor. "I thought we would never talk about that again!" Jerome yelled, which made everybody laugh even more. "We're just kidding." Husky said. "So tell us all about the Hunger Games".


	7. Ian Gone Crazy

Sky's POV:

I can't believe he took my glasses off. He looked at my eyes so he would have noticed that they were golden. I hope he doesn't tell anybody because

if anyone found out, I could be in big trouble. My eyes haven't always been golden. It all happened when I installed the statues mod but I think a glitch got

in it and I found an angel statue. It started to appear everywhere and I wasn't crafting them. Then finally I just approached it and tried to destroy it.

Something went wrong when I looked into its eyes. Ever since that, my eyes have been golden. Maybe the Doctor could help, even though I don't

entirely trust him. After thinking about this for a long time, I decided I would ask the Doctor for help. Suddenly shouts came from downstairs.

Doctor's POV:

We sat around in the living room listening to Mitch and Jerome explain everything that happened during the Hunger Games. "And then I took my axe

and split Mitch's skull." Jerome said. "Hey you don't have to brag about it." whined Mitch. "Aw I'm just explaining how I inialated you." teased Jerome.

"Shut up." Mitch said as he pushed Jerome over, landing on Ian. "Crap dude, I'm sorry. Mitch pushed me." Jerome explained. "Where are my glasses?"

Ian said frantically. "Did they fall off when I landed on you?" Jerome asked with a worried expression. "Crap, everyone search for Ian's glasses!" Jason

yelled. The whole entire room erupted as they tried to find Ian's sunglasses. Even Bashur seemed worried. "Wait, what happens if Ian doesn't have his

glasses on?" I ask Mitch. "He goes crazy, and I don't mean Bashur crazy, no, I mean psycho crazy and he will try to kill anybody who annoys him just a

little bit." Mitch replied. "I'd say that's something we should worry about." Amy remarked. "Yeah, and I hate it when he does it." Ty added on. Ian turned

and looked at Ty with his eye's pupils facing opposite directions.. I don't know if anybody else saw it but for a split second, it looked like Ian turned into a

glowing blue skeleton, reminding me of something, but I couldn't figure it out at the moment. "It's dinner time!" Ian yelled as he launched a cake at Ty,

which knocked him flat on his back. Ty screamed as Ian jumped over to him and kept slamming cakes into his face.

Mitch's POV:

"What the heck is happening!" yelled Sky as he rushed down the stairs, carrying an enchanted baton. He tossed the baton to Jerome. "Hey Ian, look

at the shiny stick." Jerome called out. Ian looked up and once he saw the baton, came and stood in front of Jerome. "Find Ian's glasses while Jerome

has got him under control!" Sky instructed. The search for Ian's sunglasses continued until we found them under the sofa. We quickly put Ian's glasses

back on and he broke out of his trance."Wh-what happened?" he asked."You went crazy and tried to kill me. With cake. Again." Ty groaned. I snickered

at the sight of Ty covered in cake frosting. The Doctor walked over to Ian and pulled out his pen-thing that he called a 'Sonic Screwdriver' and waved it

around Ian as it made a whirring noise. The whirring noise stopped when he pulled it up and checked it. "There's a creature inside of you." he said to

Ian. "What kind of creature?"


	8. Prepare

Ty's POV:

Everyone started to ask the Doctor about what could be inside Ian. "Could it be a demon?" asked Jerome. "Or, maybe a ghost?" Jason added on. "No, no. It seems to be something controlling him while his glasses are off. Maybe it feeds off light, and the more light it takes, the more it gain control of the host body." the Doctor remarked. "Is there anything that seems supernatural in this world?" he asked. "Nothing much, unless you have the ghost mod installed." Mitch answered. "There is one thing that seems out of ordinary in our world. That thing is Herobrine, Ruler of the Undead". Sky commented. "Herobrine?" the Doctor questioned. "Yes, there is a legend about him." Seto answered. "Let me tell you the story".

The Legend of Herobrine

In the world of Minecraft, two brothers ruled the land. The eldest brother, named Notch, ruled with goodness and caring. While the youngest brother, named Herobrine, ruled with cruelty and hatred. Notch took noticed of his younger brother's behavior and wanted to stop him. After trying to talk to his brother about it, his bother became provoked and tried to destroy his brother with the army of the Undead. After failing, Notch banished Herobrine to live in the Nether. Nothing was ever heard from him again until rumored sightings began to spread across Minecraftia, and a few reported deaths caused by a mysterious man with solid white eyes.

Sky's POV:

"So, we're going to the Nether then?" I asked the Doctor. "Yes, and we must leave right away. How do we get there?". "Through a portal that we built out back." Mitch explained. "Ok we must go at once. Onwards towards the Nether." the Doctor instructed. "Woah there fancy pants. We can't leave until we're fully prepared." Bashur remarked. "Yeah we need food, weapons, armor, and potions to help us in the Nether. Seto, go make some random potions while Mitch and Jerome make armor and weapons. Husky, Kermit, Ian, Jason, Amy, and Ty can go collect food for our trip. Me, Bashur, Rory, Bodil, and the Doctor will go mine resources." I ordered. Every rushed around and got to work. "Jason, keep an eye on Ian!" I yell as I walk outside with my group down to the mineshafts. Once we reached the mineshafts, I taught Rory and the Doctor how to mine. After that, we got to work.

Doctor's POV:

Mining was no easy work, but carrying the minerals mined seemed to be easier somehow. Every time I broke a block, it would shrink and go inside of me, and by willing myself, I could then bring it into my hands. It was quite remarkable. After mining for a while, I found what Sky called 'butter'. I mined the butter and took it to Sky. "Good, we already have fifty-eight diamonds, so that means everybody will be able to have at least a pair of diamond boots. We have enough iron back at the house to make chest plates and helmets for everybody." Sky explained. "Now to go back to the house."


	9. Ghast Attack

Husky's POV:  
We all gathered back at the house with the supplies for our trip. Jerome and Mitch handed out a diamond pair of boots, iron helmets, and iron chest plates to everybody. I put my armor on and gave everyone some cooked fish, except for Jerome, who I gave raw fish. Sky put on his budder armor and grabbed some flint and steel. He activated the portal and we all went inside. There was no turning back now.

Doctor's POV:  
Once we went through the portal, we arrived in a poorly built little house. "This is the Nether?" I asked Sky. "Wait until you get outside." he replied. I walked out the door and took a look around. I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. Everything was red and there was seas of lava. Strange creatures flew overhead and huminized zombie pigs walked in large groups. "The thing floating above us is a Ghast while the zombie pigs are basically zombie pigs." Sky explained. "Don't hit them with anything, once one gets agrivated, they all get agrivated". "Good to know." I reply. "Flame charge!" someone yells. Everyone ducks and I was about to when an explosion to my left threw me off my feet. I look back at where the explosion. There was a deep crater and fire everywhere. "Run!" Jerome yelled. We took off towards a sea of lava as more explosions happened around us. One particular explosion happened between me and Mitch. Then everything went black.

Sky's POV:  
Explosion happen all around us and one sounded louder than the others. I turn around to see if anyone was hurt and see the Doctor and Mitch laying on either side of a crater filled with fire. "Amy!" I call. She turns around to see the Doctor lying there and runs over to him. I run over to her while Jerome  
hurried over to Mitch. The rest of the group were rushing to kill the ghast before it could inflict any more damage and eventually succeeded. Amy bent down next to the Doctor. He propped up on one elbow and breathed heavily. "Don't worry, Seto will bring you a health potion." I said, trying to calm him. Fear filled his eyes and I knew he was probably not going to make it. "Seto hurry, and bring a health potion!" I yell. Seto rushed over to where we are and was trying his best to locate the health potions in his bag as quickly as possible. Then something strange happened. A yellow dust started to appear around his collar. "No, no, no!" he wailed. It started eminating from his hands too. "Stand back!" he yelled. "Seto, now!" I screamed at Seto. he took the cap off the potion bottle and slammed it down right next to the Doctor. The sticky contents of the bottle got all over us. The yellow dust disappeared from around the Doctor. He looked down at his hands in amazment. "How did you do that?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face. "Do what?" I responded. "Do that, you stopped my regeneration process!" He said, almost shouting. I don't know Seto just threw a health potion at you. He looked at his hands again. "Amazing." he murmured.


	10. Nether Fortress

Jerome's POV:  
Mitch laid there motionless. I feared the worst as I ran over to him. Bending down next to him, I checked his pulse, which was very faint. Tears lined my eyes as I looked over to where Seto and the rest were standing. "Seto, come quick!" I yelled. Seto ran over and looked at Mitch. "He has a chance of survival if he doesn't get hurt anymore. I used my last health potion on the Doctor, but there's some back where the Nether portal is. Once he's feeling  
better, rejoin us, we'll be heading north". I nod and head back to the portal, carrying Mitch.

Sky's POV:  
Seto rejoined our group and explained what happened. After that we started north. About two hours later, we reached a Nether fortress. "Are you sure Herobrine would be here?" the Doctor questioned. "Yes, legend says that Herobrine constructed the Nether fortress as his home. All we have to do is see if he's home." Husky replied. We entered the Nether fortress with our swords drawn. We walked around slaying the blazes that spawned. Suddenly I hear hysterical laughter and turn around to see where it was coming from. Bashur was sitting there, ablaze with fire. "Bashur, you shouldn't waste the fire resistance potions." I say while shaking my head. We continue on down the Nether brick hallways. We come across one room that was filled with zombies. Ah zombies, how they seem so relaxed without brains. "Wait, what!?" I yell as I do a double-take at the room full of hostile mobs that shouldn't be even spawning in the Nether. Everybody looks into the room. The zombies looked at us, but don't attack. Bashur walks up to one of the zombies and starts stroking its arm. "They're friendly." He says with a hysterical look on his face. "If Herobrine is going to be in this fortress, it'll be here." Kermit says quietly. We enter the room carefully as the zombies stare at us. In the mass of zombies, one figure did not look as if it was one of them.  
The figure spoke. "Well, you finally made it. I expected you a long time ago Doctor". The Doctor looked on with a distant gaze, as if he was trying to remember something. "I think I'll just kill you all now to save me the time." The figure said as he turned around, revealing his pure white eyes. "Herobrine." I whispered.

Doctor's POV:  
Something about Herobrine's voice reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure it out. "Attack!" Herobrine yelled. All Nether broke loose, literally. The zombies started attacking, as well as at least a dozen blazes. Everyone started fighting back against the Army of the Undead. Amy and Rory stayed close to me as I used my sonic screwdriver on the blazes. Fire burned everywhere while the war continued. Mostly everything was dead about five minutes later. Herobrine yelled in frustration as his army fell. He stared directly at me as he drew a long sword from behind him. Giving a battle cry, he ran towards me. With a movement of his hand, my sword fell out of my hand and I was pinned up against the wall. As he ran towards me, I frantically looked around for something to save me. Nothing. I knew my life would end here. A flash of black gave me a little hope. Maybe someone was trying to fight off Herobrine. It was too late to realize that it was Sky, standing in the way of Herobrine's target. I watch in horror as the long sword goes through the back of Sky and falls to his knees. I return looking at Herobrine, who's eyes were full of fury. "Who are you really?!" I yell at him, anger rising up in me. "You still don't know who I am." He replied with a smirk. "I guess I should tell you as your dying wish. I'm the Master."


	11. The Master

Sky's POV:  
I laid there motionless. I could hear the Doctor screaming, but he sounded far away. As I tried to process what just happened, it dawned on me that I was about to die. Oddly enough I felt no pain, even though there was a three and a half foot dagger through my lung. How was I breathing? I slowly looked down at where the sword had entered my chest. It was stone. Cold, grey stone had broke the sword in half. The stone was my chest, and it seemed to be spreading to the rest of my skin. I look up at the Doctor. "Help." I whispered. Then everything went black.

Doctor's POV:  
I looked down at Sky. The sword was laying on the ground and his chest was turning into stone. I look back at the Master. He sat there with a grin on his face. For the first time I look around the room, everyone is passed out on the ground. "I have your little army trapped, you trapped. You can do nothing to stop me from taking over this world." the Master sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a movement. "No!" I scream, but it's too late. An arrow goes past my head, striking the Master instead. I fall to the ground and look at what had shot the Master. Mitch stood there with a bow in hand, next to Jerome. "Why did you shoot him?" I yelled at Mitch. "He was a Time Lord!". "Oops." replied Mitch. I bend down next to the Master. His faint heartbeat sounded like a drum. The heartbeat of a Time Lord. He was about to regenerate soon. Quickly, I run to Jerome. "Do you still have a healing potion?" I question. "Yes I have one." replied Jerome. I run back over to the Master with the potion. Pulling the cap off the bottle, I pour the contents over the Master. Laying still, he slowly fades away. Everybody in the room woke up and started to move around. "Where did he go?" Mitch asked. "I suppose he went off to his own dimension." I reply. We explain what happened to everybody and decided to go back home. Suddenly I remembered something extremely important. Sky. I run over to him and kneel down. Half of his torso was stone already. He looks up at me. "You looked into the eyes of a weeping angel, haven't you?" I whisper. "I guess so." He replied. "You just have to believe it's not stone". "How?" he questions. "Nevermind we can do it quicker if we go back to the house and get more potions." I reply. Sky was still able to walk, but very slowly. Finally after what had seemed like years, we arrived at the portal. We went through the portal and got inside the house. I quickly gave Sky the health potion. Slowly, the stone disappears. "Thank you." He whispers. Then he passed out. "What are we going to do now?" asked Rory as he ate some cake. "I guess we'll see what happens next." I reply. "Wait, are you eating the cake that was on the counter?" Ian asked Rory. "Yeah, why?" He replied. "I spilt an enchanted potion that I was working on into Ian's cake batter, I decided to let him bake the cake and use it instead of making another one." Seto shouted. "What does it do?" Rory asked, sounding worried. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." Ian replies. Suddenly, Rory started to sway back and forth, purple dust swirled around him. Once the dust cleared away, the whole entire room filled with laughter. Even I was laughing. Standing in front of us, was a pink unicorn.


	12. In The Shadows

Ty's POV:  
I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden a purple fog came over the room, and when the fog cleared, a pink unicorn was standing in its place. Everyone in the whole room was laughing. "What happened?" the pink unicorn asked. "Rory, you turned into a unicorn." Kermit said in between breaths. "What!" Rory shouted, a look of horror on his face. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't spilt that potion, you wouldn't be in this state." Seto apologized. "What are we going to do with him?" I asked Sky. "I have no idea." Sky replied with a wide grin. Bashur walked up to Rory and hopped up on his back. "I'm riding the beautiful princess unicorn to the land of watermelons!" Bashur shouted. At that comment, the whole room erupted with laughter again. "Stop it guys, this is serious." Rory whined. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. In the meantime You're my unicorn husband." Amy remarked. There was laughing again. "Well figure out soon, these hooves are killing me."

Sky's POV:  
After everyone went to bed, including me, a knock came from my door. I got up to see who it was. The Doctor stood there in the hallway with a concerned look on his face. "Take off your glasses." He ordered. "Why?" I asked. "Take them off." he snapped. Immediately, I took them off. "They've returned to normal". "You mean my eyes?" I questioned. "Yes, they turned that way when you looked into the eyes of an angel statue, didn't they?" he replied. "Yes, but how does that explain why I was turning into stone?" I asked. "The weeping angels, they did it. When someone looks into the eyes of a weeping angel, they start to think they are slowly turning to stone." the Doctor answered. "The angels were trying to kill me by turning me to stone?". "No, they were trying to save you."

Mitch's POV:  
A strange growling noise and what sounded to be like glass breaking came from the room next to mine. In Jerome's room. Getting out of bed, I walk over to his room to see what was happening. I knocked on the door. "Jerome, is everything ok?" I ask. The only sound that came from the room was more growling. Slowly opening the door, I looked inside. Jerome was on all four paws, chewing on a bone. "Jerome?". Jerome turned around and barked at me and bared his teeth. His eyes were bright red. "Doctor!" I screamed as Jerome lurched towards me. By the time the Doctor arrived, I was under Jerome with his sharp teeth inched from my face. "What's going on?" Sky shouted. The rest of team crafted came out of their rooms to see what was going on. "Get the stick!" Sky shouted. Ian came back with the enchanted stick we used for Ian when he went crazy. "Come here boy, look at the shiny stick." Ian said, waving the stick in front of Jerome's face. Jerome turned to face Ian. With a low growl, Jerome jumped at Ian. Thinking quick, Ian wacked Jerome over the head with the stick, knocking Jerome out. A few minutes later, we had Jerome tied up. Regaining conciousness, Jerome looked at us. Obviously confused. "What happened?" Jerome asked. "Biggums, you're all right!" I shouted, hugging him. "Yes I'm all right, but what happened? Why is my suit frayed? Why the heck am I tied up?". "You attacked us after going crazy." Bodil answered. "Well can you untie me now?". "Sure, I guess so". After we untied Jerome, the Doctor examined him. "His suit is shredded, the last time I've seen something like that-." the Doctor stopped in mid-sentence, a look of terror on his face. "What, whats wrong?" Sky asked. "Run! Everyone out of this room! Avoid all shadows and get to the living room!" The Doctor shouted. We all ran downstairs, taking extra precaution to not go into the shadows. Once we reached the living room, we all sat down on the couches. "What's going on?" Husky asked. "The shadows, they'll eat you alive." the Doctor replied. "How?" questioned Seto. " The shadows, they aren't really shadows, but vicious predators that will eat your flesh in seconds. "Well let's get out of the house before they eat us." Sky commented. "Good idea, let's go." the Doctor agreed. As we got up to leave, the Doctor turned around and looked directly at me. "I'm so, so sorry." He said. "Why?" I asked. A look of sorrow crossed the Doctor's face. "You have two shadows."


	13. Death By Shadow

Doctor's POV:  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man that would be reduced to bones in a few minutes. The last time something like this happened, we couldn't find a way to stop it. Looking at Rory, or the unicorn, and Amy who obviously seemed frightened. "We need to back away from him and the other shadows." I announced. Everybody took a step back, except for Jerome. Mitch looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "What happens when I have two shadows?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Don't worry, it's almost painless." I replied. Mitch's eyes widened with fear, trembling. Jerome approached Mitch without fear. "Biggums, it's going to be all right. I'm here with you." Jerome said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. At that comment, Mitch let out a short sob. Tears sliding down his face. I could see his shadow growing into multiple shadows. "Mitch, if this means you're about to die, I just want to say that I will never forget you. The rest of Team Crafted won't forget you either." Jerome said slowly. Mitch weakly smiled as the rest of Team Crafted nodded their heads in agreement. In a swift movement, Mitch launched towards Jerome and hugged him, instantly turning into the skeleton of his former self.

Jerome looked at the bones of his friend for a little bit, then dropped to his knees and let out the most mournful howl I have ever heard. All of Team Crafted looked on in horror at their deceased friend. I look at Rory, who's horn had a hue of magenta surrounding it. Suddenly, like someone slapping me on the face, I realized. Rory was one of the most magical creatures anywhere, Rory was a unicorn! "Rory, you can still save Mitch, but there's not much time!" I said excitedly. "How?" Rory replied. "For Pete's sake you're a unicorn Rory!" I yelled at him. "Just will yourself to bring Mitch back, but you have to hurry, his last brain waves will disappear any second now. Just relax and think about him." I said quickly. Rory sat there stunned for a little bit, then he turned towards Mitch's bones and closed his eyes in deep thought. After a little bit, the bones started to stir. One by one they pieced themselves back together until Mitch stood with a frightened and confused look on his face. Rory looked up from his concentration. "I did it." He whispered in awe. Everyone in the room erupted into cheering and everyone started hugging Rory and Mitch. "What's going on?" Mitch asked. "Rory saved you!" Jerome shouted in joy. After the cheering died down and everyone had hugged Mitch and Rory, we sat down. I took a scan to see if the shadows were still around. Not a single one was here. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Husky called as he walked to the door. I looked at who was at the door as he opened it. A woman dressed in black with curly honey colored hair walked in and stood in front of me. "No." I said aloud. The woman's eyes lit up as she grinned. "Hello sweetie".


	14. The Sound Of Drums

Everyone looked at the woman who casually walked in the house like it was hers. "River, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. "I dropped in to see how you were doing." she replied. "We're doing fine and we don't need any help." the Doctor remarked. "So, what are you doing in the vast land of Minecraft?" questioned River. "Oh, you know. Saving lives while trying to deal with other problems as usual." the Doctor remarked. River noticed the unicorn standing there. "Is the unicorn one of your 'problems'?" asked River in an amused tone. "Yes, yes he is." the Doctor sighed. Once River was introduced to everyone, Seto went to go make some drinking potions. "So why did you come to us?" the Doctor asked. "I got a distress signal about a weeping angel, followed it to this house. I guess you beat me to it then." River replied. The Doctor glanced over at Sky who was about to push Bodil off of the couch. "Yes, I handled it." the Doctor said smoothly.  
"By the way Doctor, as I was coming here I passed by a village full of skeletons." River said in a flat tone. At that comment, everyone looked up. "Wait, the villagers are gone?" Husky said in a faltering voice. "Yes, I'm afraid so." River replied. "Man I was going to go trade with them." Mitch said jokingly. Seto walked in with a potion bottle in each hand. "Hey Bashur, where did you put my potion -AHH!" Seto shouted as he tripped over Bodil's outstretched foot. Sending one of the potions sailing through the air, and the other crashing in the middle of the room. Everyone was covered with the green contenents, except for Sky who was covered in blue from the first bottle. The room was silent, waiting for something to happen. "Seto, what do those potions do?" Ian asked nervously. "I don't know, they weren't finished." Seto said in a shaky voice.  
Everyone looked around to see if any were effected by the potions. Then Sky started slowly going upwards. "What's happening!" Sky shouted. "You're levitating Sky, don't worry it'll wear off." the Doctor explained. Suddenly, a moustache appeared on Rory's unicorn face. Everyone looked at him, then at each other to see bushy moustaches on their faces. The room erupted with laughter. The only ones who seemed ineffective were Sky, River, and Amy. The Doctor stroked his moustache as he said, "Now what are we going to do about this?". "Who wants to do anything about it?" Bashur laughed. "Hey, why don't I get a moustache?" whined Sky. "Because you're not cool enough Sky." Mitch said in between breaths. "Well I see you've got everything in order here, I guess I'll just be going." River said with a big smile on her face. Once River left, everyone looked at each other and erupted into laughter again.  
Sky's POV:  
After about an hour, I stopped levitating and everyone's moustaches disappeared. Much to everyone's dismay. I decided to go and loot the village of anything since everyone there was dead. Leaving the house at dawn, I headed towards the village. Walking to and from the village would take me about twelve hours, so I have to be quick. After about six hours, I arrived at the village full of skeletons. I stopped for lunch there and started exploring the once thriving village. Though not much was there, I managed to make a chestplate out of a villager's rib cage. Walking out of the village I noticed that a statue was standing there. Which was odd since I uninstalled the statues mod. I slowly approached the statue, and when I got close enough, I realized that it was the angel statue that had saved my life by partly turning me to stone. It had its face covered with its hands, but slowly and startlingly it moved its hands away from its face and spread its wings. "H-how did you do that? You're a statue!" I exclaimed. I could hear something. something loud like thunder. Pounding and pounding like a thousand drums. Over and over again until I felt like I was the sound. "Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum!" It sounded in my head. It felt like my sanity was slowly slipping, until it did.  
Doctor's POV:  
Sky arrived late at night, right when we were all about to go to bed. He burst through the door with a panicked expression on his face. "Hey dude! Took you long enough. Did you find anything?" Mitch asked. Sky stared back at Mitch, then let out a painful scream and clutched his head. "What's wrong?" Amy asked with worry in her voice. Sky collapsed to the floor, still clutching his head. I walked over to him and scanned him with my sonic screwdriver. "He has traces of a weeping angel, though somehow he got away from it without it killing him." I announced after seeing the results. Sky slowly turned his head towards me. "Can't you hear it, its coming." he whispered. "What's coming?" I asked. "The drums, they grow louder and louder every minute." He replied as he tapped his finger on the wooden floor. My eyes widened in fear. "Tap tap tap tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap." the sound echoed in the house as Sky repeated this action over and over again. This was going to be interesting.


	15. The Rebels

Sky still laid there, clutching his head and rolled up in a ball. Memories of the weeping angels flooded his mind. He let out another blood curling scream as he saw the eyes of the angel. He could hear the Doctor's voice, but it sounded far away even though he was right next to him. "What's happening to him?" yelled Ty. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good." the Doctor replied. "The angels, they're coming." Sky whispered. "Angels?" Husky asked. "The weeping angels, they're statues that are alive and can move when you can't see them. I would think they would be the best creatures to be killed by because they let you live to death by sending you back in time, but in other cases, they snap your neck." the Doctor replied. At the 'snap your neck' thing, everyone took on a surprised expression.  
"So are they worse than the shadows?" asked Husky. "The Vashta Nerada are what the shadows are called, and no, they are definitely not worse than the shadows." the Doctor retorted. "Doctor, Doctor look." Rory whispered. "Look at what?" the Doctor asked, sounding annoyed. "The window." Rory replied. Everyone looked through the window and gasped in horror at what they saw. Through that window, about fifty feet away, was the statue of an angel. Its wings were outstretched and its hands were at its side. What was very strange about the statue was that it was smiling, like it was meeting a family member they hadn't seen in years. Its eyes softer than a field of pillows. Then, the unimaginable happened. The statue started walking off its stand, towards the house. Its gait was a bit slow at first, but it started to quicken as it got closer to the house. Everybody was panicking.  
"In all my eleven lives, I have never seen a weeping angel smile or walk." The Doctor said quickly. When it finally approached the house, it went to the door and knocked. "Sh-should I answer it?" Jerome stuttered. "I suppose so, we don't want to be rude to our new guest." the Doctor replied. Jerome slowly walked to the door and opened it. The angel statue looked at Jerome and smiled warmly. "May I come in?" the statue said in a feminine voice. "S-sure" Jerome said shakily. The angel statue walked in and turned towards Sky and kneeled down by him. "The king will be ok in a few days." She said with concern in her voice. "Are you referring to Sky?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, Sky has been chosen to be the new king of the Rebel Weeping Angels." she replied.  
"What are the Rebel Weeping Angels?" Asked the Doctor. "The Rebel Weeping Angels, or the R.W.A, is a society of weeping angels that were different when made. They were not cursed, so they could walk freely when someone looked at then and they couldn't turn people to stone or send them back in time." the rebel angel said in a supreme voice. Then she continued talking in her normal voice, "Every thousand years or so, we choose someone to be our king. Of the trillions of life forms in this universe, we picked Sky". Sky started to move around after the rebel finished. "Oh, good. The king is waking from his slumber." the rebel said in a cheerful voice. "What happened?" Sky groaned. "Congratulations buddy, you've been chosen to be the king of a rebel group of weeping angels!" Bashur shouted excitedly.  
"Strangely, I know everything about the society of the R.W.A." Sky said while rubbing his forehead. "That is because when I met you in the village, I shared most of the information through a telepathic connection." The rebel said with a wide grin on her face. "So rebel-" the Doctor began. "My name is Octavia." Octavia corrected. "Right. So Octavia, will you take Sky with you to where ever your head quarters are?" The Doctor asked. "No, he can stay here. We just needed a king so the rebels would be kept calm." She answered sheepishly. "So I can stay here?" Sky questioned. "Yes." she answered.  
The Doctor looked down at Octavia's feet. "Octavia, you have two shadows." He said in a flat tone. "Don't worry, they're a part of the R.W.A in another unit called the R.V.N. meaning that they work along with us." She replied cheerfully. "What exactly is your line of work specifically and generally?" Mitch questioned. "Specifically, I am the head assistant to the leader of the R.W.A, and generally both the R.W.A and the R.V.N work along side to protect the Doctor and any other Time Lords at all costs." she replied mechanically. "There are more Time Lords?" Kermit asked. "Yes, two older males and one newborn female." she answered. "One of the males, the Doctor, is in the virtual reality world known as Minecraft. Another male is in a different galaxy, and the female is in a parallel dimension on a planet known as Earth." replied Octavia. The Doctor looked on in wonder at empty space, his mind buzzing with the facts he had just learned. Then he spoke, "So, what do we have to do?".


	16. Diamond's Peak

"All you have to do is stay here and stay safe." Octavia explained. After she left, everybody started to go to bed. Once everyone was asleep, the Doctor went to his room to upgrade his sonic screwdriver. After a while, the Doctor decided to get some sleep too, but was woken up by a crashing sound from downstairs. He arrived at the room the sound was coming from to investigate to find Seto and Jason back to back and wrapped in thick chains. "Oh, good. Doctor can you help us?" Jason asked. "I dropped a potion of chains on accident." Seto commented sheepishly. After sonicing the chains off, Jason went to bed, leaving the Doctor alone with Seto. "So, uh. How did you know that I was a Time Lord." the Doctor asked. "I have no idea, and I also know that professor River Song is part Time Lord too."  
"And how do you know that?". "Just a feeling". Seto sat there for a while and started to ask questions. "So who is River Song to you?" he asked. "Well, it's kind of complicated and I'm not really sure myself." responded the Doctor. "Oh". A knock came from the window. "Who could possibly be knocking on your window?" the Doctor asked. "I have no idea." Seto replied. Both of them walked slowly over to the window and peered out of it. Standing there was a robot looking thing with an eye stalk. It asked in a rather loud robotic voice, "Is the Doctor here?". The Doctor stared out of the window at what was before him. "Is the Doctor here?" it asked again. "W-what is that?" Seto stuttered. "It's a Dalek. They are usually my mortal enemy, but I think this one is part of the rebel group."  
The Doctor opened the window and called out to the Dalek, "Are you a part of the rebels?". "Yes, I am part of the Rebel Daleks unit." the Dalek responded. "Oh, good. More rebels." Seto said in a sarcastic tone. Ignoring Seto's comment, the Doctor continued asking questions, "Exactly how many rebel groups are there?". "Exactly five. The Rebel Weeping Angels, the Rebel Daleks, the Rebel Vashta Nerada, the Rebel Cybermen, and the Rebel Judoon." the Dalek answered. "Okay, so what are Cybermen and Judoon?" Seto asked. "Cybermen are just kind of robots and Judoon are humanoid rhinoceros people." the Doctor replied. "Okay then" Seto said in a weirded out voice.  
"Why are you here?" the Doctor called out. "I have come to tell you that we are one day before the eve of war." the Dalek replied mechanically. "War with who?" the Doctor asked. The Dalek sat there for a little bit before responding, "I don't know, but I do know that you will need an item located on Diamond's Peak". "What's Diamond's Peak?" the Doctor asked Seto. "Well, it's a mountain, and underneath it is one of the largest diamond mines in the land. It's closed down though." Seto responded. They both looked back at the Dalek, which had already went away. "Well, I guess we are going to Diamond's Peak then. Which way is it?" the Doctor said as he turned to face Seto. Seto thought about this a little before responding, "West, about a two day trip there on foot or a one day trip on horseback, then about one and a half hours to climb up the mountain".  
"Well horseback it is then." the Doctor said with a smile, his eyes lighting up. "When do we leave?" Seto asked. "Now." the Doctor responded. They went and woke up all of the team and told them what was happening. "So we're just going to leave at four in the morning while the monsters are out." Amy said in an annoyed tone. "Yep." the Doctor said enthusiastically. They geared up and went to the stables to mount their horses. Amy decided to ride Rory since there was not enough horses. Although Rory didn't like this idea, he reluctantly agreed. At once they started heading for Diamond's Peak. Although it was night time, not many monsters spawned. When noon came around, they could see the mountain drawing near. "We're almost there." Sky called out to the group. They arrived at the mountain and started climbing at once.  
About two hours later, they arrived at the peak and started to look around for the item the Dalek talked about. "Hey guys, I found an enchanted sword." Ian shouted over his shoulder, kneeling down next to something shiny. The group ran over to him to look at what he had found. Laying there was a diamond sword. Sky picked it up and studied it carefully. Finally, he concluded that it had all of the highest enchants, and it would basically destroy anything in one hit. "Good, we'll need it in case something tries to attack us." Jerome commented. "Yeah, but try not to kill anything." the Doctor said with a look of concern on his face.  
The group was about to start heading back when suddenly Jerome dropped to the ground. Mitch was by his side at an instant. "He's alright, he just passed out." Mitch said with relief. "Yes, but why?" the Doctor asked. The Doctor scanned Jerome's body with his sonic screwdriver and looked at the results. "He'll be fine in a minute, but it didn't say why he passed out." the Doctor said with a puzzled look on his face. Then something appeared behind the Doctor, and on both sides of him, and around everybody. Although they didn't know it, the whole group was surrounded by shadows, but not just any shadows. They were surrounded by Vashta Nerada.


	17. All Went Wrong

The group had no idea they were surrounded until Husky noticed a shadow moving towards them. Backing up, he said, "D-Doctor, I t-think we're in trouble". The Doctor turned around and looked at the shadows. "Everybody be careful!" the Doctor shouted. The team turned to look at the shadows creeping up on them. "I have a feeling that they aren't a part of the rebels." Bodil whispered. The shadows lurched forwards, making the group scattered across the peak of the mountain. The shadows split up and slinked over to other groups. Kermit and Husky backed up to a cliff edge while Mitch, Jerome, Bodil, and Bashur started to go down the mountain. The rest started to go down the other side, with shadows following behind them. Once they got back down, they rejoined groups and started running home.  
"We have to go back and get Husky and Kermit!" Sky yelled. "We can't, the shadows are blocking the path to them and they're probably already dead!" the Doctor snapped, a look of pure Time Lord anger on his face. The group fell silent, but the look of hatred never left Sky's face. But the Doctor was wrong, Husky and Kermit were still alive, but by the looks of things, not for long. Husky and Kermit went to the edge of the cliff as shadows crept up to them. Kermit looked down at the one hundred block drop to a shallow pond with sharp rocks. "Well, we can't jump." Kermit said. "Augh!" Husky yelled as he toppled over a vine, barely catching the end of it. Kermit grabbed the vine before it could slip. Husky looked up with tears in his eyes and said, "Go on without me, you'll die if you don't."  
"I'm not leaving you!" Kermit shouted as shadows neared him. "Yes you will." Husky whispered, and in one swift movement, he reached up and bit the vine in two, letting himself fall to his death. Kemit screamed as he watched his friend fall. Running as fast as he could, he went through the narrow passage between the edge of the cliff and the Vashta Nerada, and started climbing down the mountain side. He reached the pond a while later and searched for his friend.  
He saw him floating by the shore and ran to him. "Husky!" He shouted, pulling him onto the shore. He checked Husky's pulse, but only a faint beating was there. "Don't you die on me!" Kermit yelled as he lifted Husky's head up. Husky's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Kermit and smiled. "At least the last thing I'll see is a friend." Husky whispered. "Don't say that, you'll be alright." Kermit said softly, on the verge of tears. "To late." Husky said as his eyes closed and his body stilled. Kermit looked on in disbelief at the dead body before registering what had happened. With a long sigh, he gathered up the corpse in his arms and started for home.  
The group reached home a few hours later, and Kermit reached home two hours after them. They took a bit to consider where to bury Husky, but agreed to bury him at his favorite pond. The funeral was set up and ready the next day and as the sun was setting, they lowered the coffin into the ground. "I never even got to tell him good-bye." Kermit said as he stared at the fresh mound of dirt. The rest of the team stood around the grave in complete silence. A depressive atmosphere hung around the group as they headed for home. Later that night, Sky lied in bed, thinking about how much he hated the Doctor for leaving two members of the group behind. After a while, he got up and headed to the Doctor's room and knocked on his door. "Come in." a voice said from inside. Sky slowly opened the door and looked inside to see the Doctor with his head in between his hands.  
"We didn't have to leave them." Sky said in a solemn voice. The Doctor said nothing as he stared at the desk. Then he spoke. "So many people have died because of me, I've seen entire planets destroyed because of me. I just have to get used to it". "Just have to get used to it!" Sky yelled. "One of my closest friends just died because of you and you say you just have to get used to it!". "It wasn't my fault that he fell off the cliff!" the Doctor snapped. "So how many other people are going to die from stuff that is your fault?" Sky retorted, a look of fury in his eyes. The Doctor fell silent for a little bit before responding, "I don't know."


	18. Sacrifice

In the morning, everyone came down for breakfast like always, but the air of depression still hung over the group. "So why didn't we use Rory's unicorn powers to revive Husky?" Seto asked. "It only works once, and we already used it on Mitch." the Doctor responded without looking up from his plate. Silence fell over the room as the team continued eating breakfast. Bashur seemed to be very uncomfortable in the quiet room. "What's wrong Bashur?" Ian asked. "I-I don't know, it feels oddly hot in here doesn't it?" he stuttered. The group looked up at him. "No, it's freezing in here. Do you have a fever?" Rory asked, sounding concerned. "I'm a watermelon, watermelons don't get-" Bashur froze mid-sentence with a strange look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Jerome asked. Bashur sat there for a little bit before falling out of his chair. He tried to get up but doubled over in pain, gasping for air. The group jumped out of their seats and ran over to aid their friend. "Bashur, what's happening?" Bodil shouted, trying to get an answer from him. All Bashur could do was hunch over in pain and try to breathe. He didn't even bother to try to talk. The room was filled with nervous chattering and arguing over what was happening. Then slowly, Bashur stood back up with a blank stare in his eyes. "B-Bashur?" Mitch stuttered. All that was heard in the room was the heavy breathing of Bashur as he looked straight ahead. Then Bashur broke the silence as he looked down and said, "I have two shadows."  
The room scrambled away from Bashur and looked down at the two shadows underneath him. "They can't hurt me, because they only eat meat, not fruit." Bashur said slowly, then he continued, "They're planning on taking over my body to try to kill the team, I can hear them inside my head. Leave before I kill you." he whispered. The group looked on in horror, trying to process what their friend had just said. Then Bashur lurched sideways and his eyes seemed to glow with a fiery look of murder. He grabbed a knife from the table and turned to face the group again. With a strangled voice he said, "Run". "Move! Everybody out the door!" the Doctor yelled and everybody scrambled for the exit.  
Amy went out first along with everybody else, and with Bodil in the back, they ran their fastest to get out the door. Bashur aimed the knife carefully, and launched it into the air where it found its place in the right side of Bodil's back. Bodil let out a strangled scream before falling to the floor. The Doctor turned around and picked up Bodil before running out of the door. Everybody ran to the stables and once they were inside the Doctor soniced the door shut. The Doctor layed Bodil on his stomach and examined the knife. "I can't do anything for him." the Doctor said reluctantly. Bodil turned onto his side and looked at the Doctor.  
"Tell Bashur I forgive him." he said slowly before closing his eyes and falling still. The group stared in disbelief at yet another dead friend. A knock came from the door and everyone snapped to attention. "Is it Bashur?" Mitch asked the Doctor. "Well let's find out." the Doctor replied. "Wait what if it is him and he trys to kill us?" Jerome asked. Bashur's voice came from outside, "Don't worry, I won't kill you". The Doctor went to the door and pulled it open with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Bashur shied away from the Doctor before asking to come in. "You'll have to put hand cuffs or chains on me though." Bashur added on.  
"No, I won't do that." the Doctor said with a sober look on his face. "Yes, you have to! Do you want another one of my friends to get hurt?" Bashur snapped, surprising the Doctor. Sky came out from behind the Doctor and placed hand cuffs on Bashur's hands before leading him inside. Bashur looked at the body of Bodil. "Is he-" Bashur said with fear in his voice. Sky nodded before leading him to a chair for him to sit in. The next day, everyone went back out to the pond for another funeral. After the casket was lowered and buried, everyone stood around it in silence. "It's all my fault, I killed Bodil." Bashur said with tears streaming down his face.  
"It wasn't your fault Bashur, the Vashta Nerada were controlling you." The Doctor responded. Back at the house, the Doctor called an emergency meeting in Bashur's room. everybody crowded in the room as the Doctor sat Bashur on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead. After a little bit, Bashur fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What do you want with us Vashta Nerada?" the Doctor asked. "We need food, but we have moved on from flesh, we now eat the life essence of people." Bashur responded in an other worldly voice. "What kind of life essence?" the Doctor asked. "We need a sacrafice from two more people with a bond between them that is not as strong as love." Bashur replied. "Then we will all leave."  
Mitch gave Jerome a knowing look who in return replied with a forced grin. Both of them stepped up to Bashur. "For the good of the team, we sacrifice ourselves so they'll be safe." Mitch said in a choked voice. "You don't have to do this! We can reason with them!" the Doctor yelled. The team erupted into nervous chattering. "Don't do this!" Ty wailed. "We have to, so you guys will be safe." Jerome responded. Shadows crept into the room and hooked onto Mitch and Jerome's shadows. Both of them looked at each other and half-smiled. Slowly, they both put three fingers to their mouths and raised them up in the air as a bright light surrounded them and vanished, dropping their lifeless bodies to the floor.


	19. A Tearful Reunion

Back at the pond, two more caskets were lowered and two more headstones were placed. Later that night, Sky went to the Doctor's room. "I want you to leave. Now." Sky said in a stern voice as he burst through the door unannounced. "I can't leave, those monsters will kill you all." the Doctor snapped. "Everything was perfectly normal before you got here!" yelled Sky, his eyes full of rage. Sky walked over to the window and kicked it, shattering all the glass. He turned to the Doctor, "Get out before I throw you out." he growled. "I can't leave! I have to get rid of whatever is killing everybody!" the Doctor yelled in frustration.  
Sky launched forward and grabbed the Doctor by the hair and yanked him towards the window, "For the sake of the team, leave and never return, or else." growled Sky. Then Sky kicked the Doctor, sending him out the window and falling two stories into a pond. The Doctor came up spluttering for air. He had no choice, he had to leave. Plus leave Amy and Rory behind. He swam out of the pond and started walking to the T.A.R.D.I.S. A couple hours later, he reached her. "Hello sexy." he whispered as he entered, to find something or someone launch themselves at him. "Oh my gosh Biggums! He actually came to save us!" the thing yelled. The Doctor looked down at what was embracing him to find a brunette wearing a checkered hoodie. Three more people ran up to him and hugged him. Once they pulled away, the Doctor realized who they were. Mitch, Jerome, Husky, and Bodil were all standing around him cheering. After processing this information, the Doctor let out a laugh and embraced them again. After they were all done hugging, the Doctor decided to ask some questions. "How did you guys get here?" he asked. "Well, were not really sure, but a bright light seemed to envelope us and send us here where we've been exploring. Did you know you have a pool in your library?" Husky shivered at the thought of what happened before they were sent to the T.A.R.D.I.S, "Is Bashur okay?" he asked. "In mourning over the loss of you, but other than that he's alright." the Doctor said with a cheery smile, "Well, shall we head back to the house?"The Doctor looked warily at the window he fell out of as he approached the house. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Some clashing came from in the house and Sky opened the door whilst muttering under his breath. When he saw the Doctor, all of the tiredness in his eyes were replaced by rage. "I told you not to come back!" he growled. "I know! I know!" the Doctor exclaimed as Sky pulled his sword out, "but I brought you a present."

"Was this present worth risking your life?" Sky mumbled. "All twelve." the Doctor said with a smile as four men stepped into view. Sky looked at them for a while before dropping his sword and backing into the house, a mixed look of joy and horror on his face. "W-what are they doing here?" he squeaked. "Don't know ourselves, one minute we were spending our last moments on someone else, the next we were in the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S." Mitch stood in shock for a bit before rushing up and hugging the lost members of the team and let out a cry of relief. "I can't believe you guys are here, we missed you so much." he sobbed. The house woke up to Sky's crying and the rest of the team came down to see what was going on. One look at their lost friends and they didn't need an explanation. Everyone ran up to them and hugged them. A tearful reunion later, and an explanation of why the Doctor didn't know what happened, everyone went to bed. Nobody even thinking about the horrible things that would happen tomorrow.


End file.
